Which to choose?
by ninjacouple
Summary: Sungmin bingung mana yang harus ia pilih sedangkan ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta [Drabble KyuMin] [GaJe]


**Which to choose?**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And The Others**

**Warnings **: Boys love |Typo(s) |EYD tidak benar |OOC (Out Of Character) |Banyak kesalahan dalam menulis **dan sangat diharapkan untuk tidak membaca Drabble ini bila anda tidak menyukainya cerita maupun **_**couple**_**-nya****  
**

**Length **: 768

**EnJOY!**

.

.

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba dan cuaca yang panas membuat Sungmin duduk manis dibawah pohon rindang nan sejuk di sekitar taman kampusnya, ia mendengus risau lalu memejamkan matanya dan berfikir, memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya-Ryeowook saat di kantin tadi pagi

"Ah aku bingung"

Sungmin bingung mana yang harus ia pilih, karena ia pantas menyandang keduanya baik itu yang satu ataupun yang satu lainnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sungmin itu mempunyai paras yang tampan juga cantik, wajah imut, kulit bersih dan putih, badannya yang proforsional namun seksi selalu membuat orang lain-perempuan iri dan jangan lupa Sungmin pun menguasai bela diri _martial arts, _ia bisa memainkan bermacam alat music contohnya gitar, piano, _clarinet_, harmonika, terompetdan _saxophone._ Sungmin pun kaya dan menurut pandangan orang lain ia sempurna. Ya Sungmin sempurna disegala bidang tapi hanya satu kekurangannya, yaitu–cinta. Sungmin belum pernah satu kali pun jatuh cinta entah itu kepada perempuan ataupun lelaki, Sungmin sangat susah jatuh cinta dan dulu ia tidak pernah mempersalahkan masalah percintaan namun kali ini ia mulai memikirkannya karena perkataan sahabatnya tadi pagi

"_Kau ini sudah harus mempunyai pasangan Hyung, umur 23 tahun belum pernah sekalipun merasakan namanya cinta itu aneh. Kau tidak mempunyai kelainan kan Hyung?"_

"_Yah Wookie! Kau ini harusnya memberikanku solusi bukannya mengejek!"_

"_Tapi memang benar Hyung! Aku ini peduli terhadapmu dan sangat aneh sekali seorang Lee sungmin belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta"_

_Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "aku pun tak tahu Wookie mengapa aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun tidak ada satu orang pun yang membuat aku terpesona, kau tahu?"_

_Ryeowook mengelus sayang kepala Hyung-nya ini, ia berfikir,"Kalau begitu kau harus mencarinya Hyung. Ha_–_rus!" _

"_Wookie jatuh cinta tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan" protes Sungmin_

"_Tapi Hyung orang lain banyak yang merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan aku harap semoga kau merasakannya Hyung"_

_Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya_–_heran,"Bukankah dulu kau tidak percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

_Ryeowook tertawa ringan,"Yah itu dulu Hyung sebelum aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Yesung Hyung"_

_Sungmin mengangguk, tanda mengerti_

"_Kau doakan saja aku cepat-cepat jatuh cinta kepada seseorang Wookie-ya"_

_Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dengan gemas, "Kalau itu sudah sangat pasti Hyung dan masalah kedua adalah mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

"_Ah aku bingung Wookie, aku tak tahu"_

Dering _bel _berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahan sudah habis dan begitu pula waktu Sungmin untuk berfikir, Sungmin membuka matanya melihat sebentar pemandangan langit biru yang cerah, "Yah semoga saja aku bisa cepat jatuh cinta tapi mana yang harus aku pilih? Ah sudahlah!"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan memasuki wilayah gedung kampus jurusannya, sambil berjalan Sungmin mengeluarkan _i-pod_ dari dalam tasnya dan ia menubruk seseorang yang ada didepannya hingga terjatuh

Sungmin bergegas bangun dan membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan saya, saya tadi tidak melihat kedepan"

Orang yang Sungmin tubruk itu pun berdiri sedikit menepuk kemeja birunya yang terkena debu

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun salah sudah berdiri menghalangi jalan"

Sungmin menengakkan badannya, "Terimaka–

Orang yang ada dihadapan Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran ketika Sungmin diam, "Hey kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau terluka tadi?" ia melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Sungmin dan Sungmin pun tersadar

"A–ah maafkan saya, terimakasih saya tidak terluka" kata Sungmin gugup

Orang itu mengela napasnya lega, tanpa sadar ia mengelus surai Sungmin dengan lembut dan tersenyum "Syukurlah kalau begitu, nah sampai jumpa"

Sungmin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun saat orang itu berlalu dari hadapanya, Sungmin terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"Mustahil aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi tak masalah" ia mengulum senyumnya dan berlari kecil dengan perasaan senang ketika melihat Ryeowook ada didepan pintu kelas mereka dan Sungmin berteriak keras

"Yah Wookie-ya! Aku ingin menjadi Uke saja!"

.

.

"_Sebelum kau jatuh cinta kau harus memilih dulu Hyung kau ini akan menjadi uke atau seme?"_

**THE END**

* * *

**Hallo~~ Ama bikin drabble ga jelas lagi haha. Ketebak ga jalan ceritanya? Atau emang gampang banget ya ketebaknya? Pasaran ga?**

**Terimakasih banget buat readers yang udah ngereview drabble Ama yang lain ya, Ama seneng banget dikasih respon positif333**

**Ama belum bisa sih bikin karya yang panjangan dikit, entah oneshoot atau chapter tapi buat yang A weeding invitation Ama usahain kelar deh walaupun gaje haha jadi drabble aja dulu ya biar JOYers bahagia XD**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanyaaaa! Ama penulis ecek-ecek ko bukan author huhu jadi maklum kalau bikin tulisan gaje ya, sampe ketemu di drabble gaje lainnya! #tebarkemenyan**

**(Bandung, 07 Juli 2013)**

**REVIEW YA~~~**


End file.
